Harry Potter and the Last Battle
by The Wizard of Writing
Summary: Harry Potter must search for Horcruxes, kill Voldemort, and get his revenge.


Harry Potter and the Last Battle

**Chapter 1 – The First Attack**

"Harry, wake _up!_" Hermione demanded. "Honestly, have you forgotten about the wedding?"

Harry awoke with a start. "Wuzgoinon?" he asked, slurring his words.

"The wedding; it starts in three hours!"

"Yes, and that means I have two more hours to sleep. Night, night."

"No, Harry," Hermione said firmly. "You must get up, now. We have to make preparations. We can't just leave without you."

That day was Fleur and Bill's wedding. Fleur was with her family, and Bill was with them at the Burrow.

"I'm glad that I am just that important." Harry chuckled. "But, honestly, Hermione, what kind of preparations do getting dressed and eating a hearty breakfast require?"

"Well – I – er – just get up. We all have to make absolutely sure that Bill is ready for his wedding. He can't look like a slob."

"All right, seeing as how you have already rudely awoken me, as usual."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's all right; I'm used to it," Harry joked. "And, besides, I can't have Bill looking like a slob."

Harry reluctantly got out of his comfortable bed and went to Ron's closet in search of his tuxedo. After he located the clothing he purchased in Diagon Alley, he laid it out onto his bed so it would be awaiting him when he returned. Then, he dressed in some shorts and a T-shirt.

After groggily stumbling down the stairs, he found the Weasleys tucking into their scrumptious breakfast. Harry realized how hungry he was.

"Morning, Harry, dear," greeted Mrs. Weasley. "I'll fix you something to eat."

Before he could say "Quidditch," a meal of scrambled eggs and bacon materialized in front of him at the wooden table, accompanied by a glass of pulp-free orange juice, compliments of Mrs. Weasley.

"Now, everyone, eat quickly so that we are completely ready," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"Yes, Mum" was echoed from every Weasley throughout the room.

After an hour of eating very quickly and talking about the wedding that day, everyone then helped Bill get ready. They picked out a tuxedo, a flower, soaked him in cologne, and combed his hair.

Mrs. Weasley, impatiently, ordered everyone to get his or her own clothes on and to stop worrying about Bill.

Ron and Harry hustled to their upstairs room and fumbled with their own tuxedos.

"How the bloody Hell do you put this on?" questioned Ron. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"Honestly, Ron, does your mother dress you? You put the pants on, then the shirt and button it, and lastly, you put on the jacket. It's not complicated. And, besides, I thought you'd be a pro after seeing your dress robes in our fourth year."

Ron stupidly dressed with his tuxedo with Harry accompanying him. When they had the tuxedos on and fitting themselves to their best ability, they hustled downstairs to join everyone else.

Harry spotted Ginny in her pale-gold dress and stared absentmindedly. Ginny looked at him, a small smile on her face; he went crimson.

The group loaded into Mr. Weasley's car and glided across the sky to the church. The car halted above the enormous wooden structure and drifted to the ground. Everyone vacated the car and marched to the church, entering through the ancient, creaky doors. Ginny, being a bridesmaid, accompanied Bill to the alter. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry went away in search of seats.

Many people were already at the church, awaiting the marvelous wedding yet to come.

Harry flicked a scurrying beetle from the pew he was at and sat with the others.

After many discussions among groups of people attending the wedding, the church organist struck up a tester note and began playing "Here Comes the Bride."

The doors to the church swung open and in came Fleur and her father. Fleur wore a long, white dress decorated with intricate patterns and designs stitched in an off-white color.

She walked carefully, as to not trip and cause disastrous embarrassment, with her father's arm wrapped around hers.

Smiling broadly, she continued down the aisle until, finally, she reached the alter. The priest came out; the marriage ritual had begun.

Bill and Fleur stated their vows, along with all of the other requirements of a wedding, during which, Harry had noticed that his hand had come into contact with Ginny's; she didn't seem to mind.

"Do you, Fleur Delacour, take Bill Weasley to be your loftily wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do."

"Do you, Bill Wea –"

The doors of the church swung open.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ a voice hissed.

There was a flash of green, a shriek of horror, the smell of death, and everything went pitch black.

Everyone screamed and instinctively ducked under pews. Harry, on the other hand, shot out of his pew and aimed his wand at the general direction of the source of the green light.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted. A small yelp followed. Harry ran to the spot to see who cast the Killing Curse, but the man had apparently fled. Harry heard a loud "_crack" _outside the door and knew the fleer had Apparated.

"He's gone," Harry announced. Everyone retreated from their hiding places and went in search of a dead body.

People hustled about, scrambled over pews, and, in other words, ran crazily around the church until someone screamed, "Oh my God!"

Harry zoomed to the spot faster anyone could have Apparated to it. He stopped dead as he saw a lifeless form; the lifeless form of…Mrs. Weasley.

People rushed over and gasped. Harry fell to his knees and cried. The Weasleys came over and, naturally, did the same.

"Get her to St. Mungo's!" Harry demanded to no one in particular.

"Harry," said the soft voice of Remus Lupin, "it is too late." Harry sobbed even harder.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "We are going to leave soon. I don't care if you come or not. I know it was a Death Eater that did this. I will get revenge."

"H – Harry," Hermione said, shaking, "we will come."

"Yes," agreed Ron. "I cannot – will not – let the death of my mum go unavenged."

"We will leave tomorrow," Harry said.


End file.
